1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-006952, filed Jan. 17, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
All patents, patent applications, patent publications, scientific articles, and the like, which will hereinafter be cited or identified in the present application, will hereby be incorporated by reference in their entirety in order to describe more fully the state of the art to which the present invention pertains.
In the medical and healthcare fields, efforts to make biological data stored by a storage device useful for health management, disease diagnosis, treatment, or the like by collecting the biological data from the surface of a human body or an inside of a human body using a terminal having various sensors and transferring the biological data collected by the terminal to the storage device are ongoing. Because the freedom of movement is limited when a wired cable is connected between the terminal for transferring the biological data and the storage device for the above-described purpose, it is preferable to transfer the biological data by wireless communication and freely carry the terminal. The above-described need is larger in medical fields, particularly, implantable medical devices.
In general, the implantable medical device operates by obtaining power from a battery. Accordingly, it is necessary to replace the battery when battery power is consumed and a voltage is lowered. Because surgery is necessary to replace the battery of the implantable medical device, a burden on a patient may be increased, and side effects such as infection may also occur, it is preferable to avoid the consumption of battery power as much as possible. For the above-described requirement, studies on technology for generating power from vibration, a temperature difference, light, electromagnetic waves, or the like are ongoing. An example of a product of a combination of wireless communication technology and technology for generating power from the electromagnetic waves may be a non-contact integrated circuit (IC) card. In addition, a non-contact IC card that can lengthen the life of a primary battery by embedding the primary battery and a storage capacitor for rectifying and storing energy of the electromagnetic waves, using the power of the storage capacitor when received electromagnetic waves are strong, and using and operating the primary battery when the received electromagnetic waves are weak is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-69513).